


Rain Come Down

by EideticGirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: But only as part of a conversation, F/M, Felicity is sassy, John is Oliver's driver, Mentions of Rape, Past Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, and no Non-con content at all, bc I care about you guys, but just in case you're super triggered, just a psa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EideticGirl/pseuds/EideticGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate timeline where Oliver never took Sara on the Queen's Gambit and therefore was never marooned on Lian Yu, he has still been profoundly changed by his father's death two years previously.  After another fight with Laurel about his infidelity, Oliver is stuck in an October downpour.  Felicity, with her usual tech savvy ways, made sure she knew about the rain beforehand, and-- taking pity on a stranger-- shares her umbrella after a night out with a friend necessitates her taking a cab home.</p><p>A "strangers in the night" meet-cute fic based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

_“Seek all, you seeker,_

_Come go to glory with me,_

_You shall wear a starry crown,_

_Come join the band of angels,_

_Rain come down, rain come down.”_

 

 

 

It’s absolutely bucketing down in Starling City, which in and of itself is not a surprise.October is drizzly on the best of days.But Oliver picked tonight of all nights to break up with Laurel (again), and he’s already had one too many beers to drive, and the taxi rank three blocks down from Laurel’s apartment is one of the few that hasn’t been covered over in the city-wide project for improvement just yet.Had he not left his phone on her sofa when the argument started, he could have called a car service to come and pick him up, but there is no going back.Laurel takes at least three days to cool off, and even then she’s usually chilly for far longer.He was lucky to get out with his shoes; his phone is a small sacrifice to the universe.

Oliver isn’t wearing a coat, and his cashmere sweater only held up for the first thirty yards before he could feel the water soaking through both of his undershirts, sending goosebumps across his usually feverish skin.He’s hunched over to preserve what little eyesight hasn’t been taken away by the intense downpour, his brow furrowed as he rehashes the argument he and Laurel had before she pushed him through the entryway and slammed her door in his face, thankfully missing his nose this time.She’d bruised it more than once, and broken it on one particularly memorable occasion, after which she had driven him to the emergency room and called his mother because he was (once again) too drunk to drive himself home.He’s cleaned up his act since then, but Perfect Laurel— as he sometimes calls her when he’s being the particular brand of dick that the tabloids know and love— still wasn’t happy with him.No more drunk and disorderly conduct, but he still couldn’t be faithful to her, and she still couldn’t accept that he didn’t love her as much as she wished he could.

Truth is, he’s tired of fighting and making up constantly.Laurel deserves better.She has a good heart, for all that she frustrates and nags him.He could never make her happy the way she needs.He’s never liked the intimacy of sex while in a relationship.For most people, that’s what makes it more enjoyable, but Oliver?Hates it.It feels to him like the person owns a part of him, and there’s enough of that in his life already.Every news article where they have a psychologist analyse his behaviour and draw the conclusion that he’s grown up spoiled and ungrateful because of parental neglect and lack of a present male role model makes him grind his teeth, because the journalists will never know how Raisa taught him to make the best blini’s he’s ever tasted (including all the ones at five-star-catered events topped with imported caviar) or how his Dad’s driver, Pete, taught him and Tommy how to make a homemade Roman Candle out of sparklers and a hollowed out carrot and spent five hours helping them to create a light show for Thea to watch the summer after she turned five.They talk like they know him, and understand him, and the truth is that no one knows Oliver.

Not really.

Not after the Gambit went down and his Dad died and he was left behind with all the expectations of his family falling on his shoulders a lot earlier than he— than anyone— had planned.All of a sudden, the expectations were too high, and even Laurel (who had tried to be there for him since high school, even when they were off rather than on) and Tommy (who— for all his faults— was the most loyal, loving and trustworthy person Oliver knew, and the best friend a person could have) couldn’t break through the barriers that had only been fortified by his father’s death.Oliver got all of two months to grieve before Moira Queen (a widow now, but still very much a part of the Starling City elite social scene) started in about Business Degrees and Marriage and Settling Down and Becoming CEO and all of the Big Important Capitalised things Oliver knew in his heart that he wasn’t ready for, and wasn’t sure he ever would be.

Despite growing up with certain expectations, Oliver had never aspired to take control of Starling City in the way that his father’s death had necessitated.He missed the days of candid, carefree partying with Tommy, and deck shoes all year round because he was Oliver Queen, and he didn’t care what anyone thought of his fashion choices.Instead, his wardrobe was now filled with expensive sweaters instead of comfortable henley’s, tailored suits instead of soft linen shirts, and sensible, quote unquote adult footwear.The suede boots might have been adult, but sensible they were not, and the rain soaking through the leather was an unwelcome reminder that the world was still waiting for him.Oliver trudges along. _Two blocks down, one to go_.He can only see about fifty yards in front of him before everything becomes blurry, but he can see an outline ahead, the bright orange sign letting Oliver know he’s reached his destination.There’s not a cab in sight, and if Oliver had to take a guess, there probably wouldn’t be one for a while in this weather.He would have to wait.

***

 

The weather alert for rain had gone off on her computer before she had left her house that morning, and while she got some strange looks for carting around a giant pink umbrella in the office in the am, by one the clouds had started to roll in and by three it was already drizzling, with purple clouds still on the horizon and heading straight for the city.Felicity Smoak was her own Girl Friday, thank you very much, and the envious looks she got as she returned from her late lunch perfectly dry were enough to make her thankful once again that she had written the program to sieve through a series of major weather sites, both local and not, to give her the most accurate weather reports.After all, she loved her shoes, and water was hardly conducive to a strappy sandal’s life expectancy.

You would think that after working in technology more of her employees would be familiar with writing their own programs to make life easier, but Felicity was constantly amazed at the simple things that missed the brilliant logic of her colleagues.She thanked her own genetics once again for the ingenuity that she got along with the brains.Without it, Smoakscreen Incorporated wouldn’t be the leading technological security company in the United States, and she wouldn’t be a twenty-five year old CEO.

After she made it back to her desk, Felicity was immersed in coding until five, when she logged off of her unit and made her way to her car, following the rush out of the parking lot, and driving steadily through the five-thirty traffic to her little townhouse.It was closer to six thirty than it was to six, and she had dinner plans with a friend from MIT who was in the city on business, and her mad dash through a shower, makeup and dress routine was impressive, even with her record. Felicity was out the door by seven fifteen, and she had had the foresight to order a cab to avoid the wait in the weather.Her purple coat kept her warm from the chill, and her umbrella was in hand again, not looking nearly as conspicuous as it had that morning.She slid into the waiting yellow car.

“DiAngelo’s please,” she told the driver.“And there’s a twenty in it for you if you can get me there in fifteen minutes.”

 

Anna was just as crazy and full of life as Felicity remembered, and their dinner had been beyond fun.It had been far too long since she’d enjoyed a night out, and her decision not to drive had been a good one, because the bottle of wine she had almost finished off herself was definitely taking it’s toll.She wasn’t drunk, but she was definitely tipsy.After a long goodbye hug and a kiss on the cheek, she sent Anna off in her rental car, refusing her offer of a lift home since the hotel was uptown and she was heading East.The taxi rank was only a block down from DiAngelo’s, and though it was uncovered, Felicity had her umbrella and the booze in her veins to keep her warm and dry.After a quick call to the cab company to let them know where she would be, Felicity started through the streets, which were miraculously clear of foot traffic, the sound of the rain blending with the beating of her heeled boots on the pavement.The empty sidewalk allowed Felicity the luxury of dancing her way through the streets, skipping over puddles and enjoying the thrum of the rain on her umbrella.Most people hated the rain, but Felicity had always adored wet weather.Every time it started to rain she had the urge to slip on some waterproof shoes and wander, letting the water soothe away her tension.

The tradition had developed when she was a teenager and living in Nevada.It so rarely rained in Vegas that Felicity was caught out one day without an umbrella.That morning she’d been picked on by some horrible girls at school for her appearance and her lack of experience with boys, and she’d had enough.So, when it started to pour down on her way home from school, instead of crying, Felicity started laughing.She had tipped her head back, shut her eyes and let the drops fall where they may, and in that moment of freedom and release, in feeling like the sky told her it was okay to let go, Felicity found the solace she had been missing.When she was offered her pick of jobs after graduating Summa Cum Laude from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (where it had rained plenty, thankfully), she had narrowed her choices and found that Starling City had the most rainfall.Felicity had accepted the position in IT the next day, and she found solace in the city.The sounds and smells of a city during the rain were magical, and Felicity fell in love with Starling and all it had to offer. Her first year of wandering there had revealed a plethora of treasures Felicity boxes up inside her heart and stores away to take out when her mind is heavy and she needs to run free.The coffee bodega that’s never busy; the family of ducks that are on their fourth generation in Francis Park; Lebanese food that is so delicious that she orders takeout for the next day every time; the perfect Jewish supermarket.Her own sunshines, discovered in the rain and blessed by the cleansing water became her regular haunts as she launched her company and made her way through the successes and downfalls.It was a pity, Felicity thought, that the rain couldn’t wash away the blood spilled by street crime and Mafia turf wars.As much as she loved gallivanting around in the rain, Felicity never put her headphones in at night for obvious safety reasons. 

As she neared the taxi rank, Felicity scanned the dark, drenched figure of a poor soul who had obviously not come prepared for the weather. He was wearing soft-looking suede boots that were soaked through, and his arms were wrapped around his large frame as though they could possibly keep the cold out.He looked up as he heard her footsteps approach, though turned back to the road when he saw her.Felicity rolled her eyes, amused.People always underestimated her.To her slightly tipsy brain, her next moves seemed completely logical, and that was the only explanation she had for tilting her chin up and marching over to him.He turned back to face her, his interest obviously piqued by her change in pace, and— giving him a defiant look— Felicity raised her umbrella (which was big enough to comfortably fit both of them easily) up to fit over his head.It wasn’t until he cracked a small smile at her behaviour that she realised just how good looking he was.Felicity’s eyes widened before roaming over his face, taking in his perfect proportions and stunning eyes.She didn’t realise that he mouth was hanging open until he chuckled, and raised one (surprisingly) warm hand and gently pushed on her chin to close it.Felicity coloured under his gaze, and looked down quickly, before opening her mouth and beginning to babble.

“Look, I know I’m a complete stranger, and this is a little unprecedented, but I can hardly in good conscience let someone freeze to death because of this downpour. I mean, I know there are probably a million cliche romance novels where a girl does this and expects the hot stranger to whisk her away into a fairytale, but I’m not that girl.Not that you’re not hot enough to be a prince— not that I think royals are more attractive because of their titles, I just— I’m going to stop in three, two, one.”

His smile from earlier got wider, and while she didn’t think that he could be more attractive, the deep, generous laugh that came from deep in his chest definitely helped to brighten up an already beautiful picture.The flush in her cheeks got worse, and she was quick to apologise.

“I’m sorry.I have a terrible habit of babbling like a complete idiot generally, but I had a few glasses of wine this evening, and that may have exacerbated my complete inability to keep my big mouth shut.”


	2. Two

When he heard her approaching, he had turned to quickly check out who was insane enough to walk around in this weather. As she approaches, he can make out that it’s a woman, holding a large, incredibly bright, pink umbrella and dressed in an— if possible—even more garishly bright, purple coat.Her hair is just as bright as her outfit, a gleaming mane of blonde that tumbles over her shoulders in long, soft curls.He dismisses her, thinking that if she’s wandering around, she must live close by, and the fact that she’s a woman means he wouldn’t dare approach her, just in case she mistakes his advance for anything untoward.Queen Consolidated doesn’t need any more bad press from him, especially involving women.So, Oliver turns back to the street, thinking she’ll keep walking and he’ll be left alone with his thoughts.

Instead, he hears her footsteps quicken, and all of a sudden the icy rain is no longer dripping into his eyes, which have been turned to her.She stares, obviously not expecting someone handsome (which clues him in to the fact that he probably resembles a half-drowned animal), and he chuckles, and touches the soft, soft skin of her jaw and closes her mouth, trying to be as gentle with her as her kind heart deserves.She babbles at him adorably, and then apologises with another string of words, which are all the more impressive in lieu of her self-proclaimed intoxication.Once he finishes laughing at her pronouncement, she has a lovely flush settled over her face and neck, and Oliver sobers, and replies to her earlier pronouncement.

“You shouldn’t be embarrassed.Being able to speak one’s mind is a very admirable trait— one I wish I had more often than I should.But I’m more worried about the fact that you didn’t really consider the possibility that I could be a serial killer or a rapist or something.You can’t wander up to just anyone on the street, you know.”

Her blush fades, and she seems to be more settled by his chastising, and she smirks at him.

“Serial killers are smart enough to check the weather reports.Rapists are too weak to get naked in this weather.”

Oliver is once again floored by the woman in front of him.She’s an enigma; equal parts sweet and condescending, and cutting enough that it’s shocking from such a tiny, obviously female person.

“Touché,” he replies, and holds out a hand to her.“I’m Oliver.”

“Felicity,” she replies.He thinks it suits her; this bright, happy, witty woman was definitely the embodiment of a word defined as intense happiness. 

“So I know it’s probably the glaringly obvious question to ask, but what the frack are you doing out in this weather without an umbrella.I’m sure you’ve noticed— it’s kind of pouring,” she asks him, her blue eyes widening behind her glasses.

“In my defence, didn’t know I would need one.I was supposed to be staying at my girlfriend’s— well, I guess she’s my ex now— apartment tonight but we had a fight earlier, and I had a few drinks, and decided not to drive.My phone is on her couch, or otherwise I would have just called my driver.”

“Your driver.Wow, you must be important,” Felicity replied, her eyes twinkling.

“My mom definitely thinks so,” Oliver says, trying for a joke, and falling flatter than intended.Felicity laughs anyway, but her eyes are cautious, darkly wary with an intelligence belied by her appearance. 

 

***

 

Oliver is charming.At least, that’s what her hormones are telling her.How often does one participate in a meet-cute that’s perfect enough to be a scene from a Nicholas Sparks movie?Felicity would bet a good amount of money it happens less than the romance novels would have you believe.Despite his movie-star good looks, though, clearly the boy has some personal issues.No one that self-deprecating is emotionally unscathed.Something in his eyes tugs at Felicity’s heartstrings.She sees something of her younger self in him; not a lost cause, just lost. 

“There’s a lot more to your story then you’re going to tell me, isn’t there?” she asks.He frowns, seeming to seriously consider the question, before replying.

“There’s a lot more to my story than anyone could ever stand to know, let alone a stranger that seems to have everything together and clearly doesn’t need to be burdened by my messed up self.”Felicity nods, and takes a deep breath in and out. _It’s not your problem, girl_ , she reminds herself. _Don’t even think about it._  

_But he’s so gorgeous_ another traitorous voice says. _You could use some of that._

_But he’s just gotten out of a break up, and besides, he’s a stranger.Get him home safe, and forget him._

Logic wins over emotions, even in her slightly tipsy state, so she pulls her phone out of her pocket, and tells him, “Guillermo XXIV at your service.”

“Guillermo XXIV?” Oliver asks her, an adorable crinkle forming between his eyes, and a tiny, amused smile on his lips.His mask has slipped back into place.

“Apple hasn’t got a thing on my programming skills.Besides, when you’ve worked for most of the major technological retail outlets, you learn how to hack their systems and order parts pretty easily.Not that I’m a criminal mind you— I pay for what I order.I just don’t necessarily put it into the phone it’s designed for.Which isn’t technically a crime,” Felicity replies, pushing the device into his large, warm hand after she unlocks it.“Call your driver.”

The smile he gives her is devoid of his earlier bravado, but still warm enough to make her smile back.The dichotomy she’s seen from him so far is confusing, and Felicity mulls it over as he dials in a number, and holds the phone up to his ear, turning slightly away from her to speak into the mic.

“Yeah, Digg, it’s me…I know, listen, Laurel kicked me out, so I need you to come and get me…I know…I know…Look, can you give me the lecture on the way home please?It’s fucking freezing and I’m soaked…I’m at the taxi stop on the corner of Lexington and Baxter…Good.See you soon.”Felicity carefully watches his face throughout the conversation, and takes note of his body language as his shoulders become tense, rising toward his ears.The curve of his jaw was partially lit by restaurant and streetlights, and she could see it tighten as he bit out his thanks and disconnected the call, seeming to brace himself as he turned back to her under the giant pink umbrella that sheltered them both and handed her back her phone.From the conversation, Felicity had concluded that this probably wasn’t the first time this Laurel had demanded he leave her apartment, nor the first time he had had to be picked up in an emergency.Felicity was— unfortunately— still curious, and even Oliver’s previous answer hadn’t sobered her enough to stop her from asking intrusive questions.

“You didn’t give this too much thought did you?I mean yeah, this is a taxi rank and all, but it’s ridiculously hard to get a cab from one in the rain.No one wants to be caught out so they all phone one in.”

She internally cringes at herself when his eyes darken.Oliver takes a moment, seeming to consider his phrasing before replying.Clearly he didn’t want to give too much away.

“Not particularly.My family is… complicated.I couldn’t cause a scene be wandering into a restaurant completely soaking.I’m in enough trouble as it is without adding that to the mix.Better that I freeze to death than embarrass them.” 

Felicity sucks in a breath at his attitude.For all her faults, Felicity could never be cavalier about losing her mother.A world where families cared more about outward appearance than the safety and security of their kin sent a cold shock across her skin. 

“For someone who leaves a lot to chance, you have very little blind faith in humanity,” she says. 

“To be fair, my experiences with humanity have left a lot to be desired,” Oliver replies, seeming content to remain silent after that.Felicity nods to herself, and together they listen to the sound of the rain on her pink umbrella.The city lights in the distance are blurred by rain, and the air crackles with silence and electricity.Seconds stretch into minutes, and Felicity finds herself loath to break the quiet between them, the quiet peace unyielding in its tranquility.Oliver’s breaths are even, washing over her face where they stand close together under the circumference of her umbrella, and when she looks back up at him, his eyes are closed, a serene smile on his face.At the whisper of tyres on wet asphalt, Oliver’s eyes snap open and focus on hers, azure meeting cerulean, and he turns to face the sound.A sleek town car pulls around the corner then, and slides to a halt in front of the pair of them, pulling Felicity from her thoughts.Oliver brushes his hand along her arm from her shoulder to her elbow, and gives her a smile.Felicity manages a smile back, and then he’s moving across the curb and pulling the door open.Her own cab pulls up then, the light on top signalling that it was occupied for a journey.She gives the town car one last look, and turns to her cab, ready to go home.

“Felicity?” 

She turns, stopped in her tracks by Oliver’s voice.

“Thank you.”She smiles and shakes her head.

“It’s was just a phone call.”Oliver looks at her then, with weight and meaning.

“It was more than that.Goodnight.”

And with that, he’s gone.Off into the night in his sleek black car. 

 

***

 

Shutting the car door behind himself, Oliver’s smile blooms wider. 

“Who was that?” Diggle asks him, eyes on the road through the rain-streaked windshield as he indicates away from the curb and into the city traffic, quickly leaving the corner behind them in favour of the express way through the city.

“Just a stranger.She let me borrow her phone to call you,” Oliver says.Diggle seems to take him at his word, turning the radio up on his favourite music station, and closing the divider to give Oliver some privacy and silence.It was a recent habit, one that had only been cultivated since Oliver had stopped running from his security, but one Oliver appreciated, and even more so than usual at this minute.He turned his head to look out at the night, and watched the drops of water chase each other across the window pane.

 

 

***

 

They meet again in Queen Consolidated’s boardroom, where Felicity is presenting a proposal for new technology expenditure overseen by Smoakscreen Incorporated, neither of them realising that it’s hardly the last time that the universe will pair them together.The man who feels like he’s drowning will need rescuing by a girl who revels in the rain, and maybe— just, maybe— she will raise him up to join her above the surface.

 

 

 

 

_“Rain come down, rain come down,_

_Hear him above, ridin' around…”_

 

— _Rain Come Down_ , Eastmountainsouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end! Tada! Hope you enjoyed! If there's anything out of place, or you hated it (or even if you loved it, cause that's always nice) drop me a comment and let me know. I'd love to hear from you. And, yeah. Olicity. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm not promising anything, but I was musing on this as a universe. I like me a good AU, so maybe I'll be back. We'll see.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is part one of two. Hope you like. Drop me a comment if you have a critique or an opinion. Next part to come ASAP.
> 
> Song is "Rain Come Down" by Eastmountainsouth.
> 
> UPDATE: I've changed the rating to Teen bc there's swearing in the second chapter and I just like to play it safe. That's all. Carry on.


End file.
